American Football Favorite
by Askosh Mosey
Summary: Who is HIKA-chan? Just what is the relation of the popularly rising idol with high school footballers? American football is the only top priority for Japan's juvenile footballers, or is it?
1. Chapter 1: Everyone's Idol

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Everyone's Idol**

* * *

"What are you reading?" Jolted from his musing, Sena abruptly blushed while trying to answer Kurita.

"It is HIKA-chan, Kurita-senpai." He pointed to a picture in a magazine. "She is featuring in the latest football magazine issue."

"Whoa, whoa! Let me see!" Squealing, Kurita unintentionally knocked Sena down from his seat when trying to look at the magazine. He blissfully smiled with big blush on his cheeks. Soon after, the rest if the football club members, except for the captain whom yet to show his ass up, followed suit and circled around the table which previously occupied solely by Sena.

"Cute MAX!" Monta screeched.

"Such a beauty," Kuroki added, "with lovely doe eyes," Jumonji continued, "and absolutely perfect curves!" the last compliment finished by Toganō.

"Wonder why she pops up in sport zine," Sena curiously wondered after regaining his place.

"Well, this article says she's an avid fan of Amefuto," the biggest member wisely filled in.

Suddenly the door burst, revealing the resident demon captain of Deimon Devil Bats. "Get your fucking ass to the field in five minutes or suck my fucking flamethrower! YA~HA!" The trigger happy captain set his MK18 carbine off toward the members, cranking up their movements.

Not surprisingly, everyone in the room proceeded in a blur and bolted out of the room. Yōichi Hiruma leisurely strolled over the table after everyone had left and picked the abandoned magazine. Seeing the opened page, he cackled with glinted eyes then put it nonchalantly into his locker, before following the rest of his team mates out to the field

* * *

.

* * *

**_AN: I forgot to add this, but yeah, OOC-ness is inevitable and, yes, this is my first shot at writing a fanfic. Hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I have jotted this down._**


	2. Chapter 2: Fortuitous Defamation

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fortuitous Defamation**

* * *

"_**Banana banana banana banana banana..~**_" A blond boy with two meters tall was obliviously singing off-key at the field.

"Knock it off, Mizumachi. It's practice time." Kakei tried to set his fellow lineman straight. Judging from the rattled look of the rest of Kyoshin Poseidon players, their lackadaisical mood was courtesy of their ace lineman's disturbing hum.

"Eeh, you don't like HIKA-chan's song? Aw, pity. You should've listened to her songs!" The blonde teen gave a confounded look to his Golden Pair partner.

"Not that I don't like her, rather it's about YOU who defectively sing her song," the cobalt-eyed player stated matter-of-factly toward Mizumachi's insensibility, 'Every single time,' as he added an afterthought.

"Yeah yeah, her angelic voice coupled with phenomenal body, she exactly fits to be our mermaid mascot, don't you think?" It was clear now Kakei had failed to get his point across. "Or perhaps as an angelfish! That would also really befit her." With big grin Mizumachi smugly continued his ignorance.

Kakei with the rest of his fellow members could only groaned, some face palmed, others rubbed their temples, and the rest painstakingly endure Mizumachi sorry imitation of their beloved idol's song.

"_**Banana nana banana nanana banana banana banana nana ~~ Banana nana when I tried rubbing it, a liquid came out ~~**_" Mizumachi sang another piece of HIKA-chan's infamous Banana Song.

'Now why does that song sound entirely different in a manner of innocence when Mizumachi sings it?' Kakei exhaled heavily as he thought and without him knowing, his face turned really sour for the rest of the day, utterly in reverse to Mizumachi's cheerful liveliness.

And all the other Kyoshin Poseidon players too, suffered the same fate with their de facto captain, having the image of their blue-eyed megastar debauched by Kyoshin's third tallest member.

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Additional Disclaimer**: The Banana Song by Hatsune Miku from Vocaloid.

_**AN**__: Thank you for the warm response and I really appreciate the feedbacks. Consistence unfortunately is not one of my traits, therefore kindly excuse any erratic updates._


	3. Chapter 3: Idols' Affair

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Idols' Affair**

* * *

"Something's the matter, HEART-kun?" Sakuraba Haruto, known as the charming teenager idol HEART, was startled by the sudden question. He recognized it was coming from his dear rival.

"Eh, what do you mean, HIKA-chan?" He gullibly countered, donning his familiar charming smile.

"Since I keep seeing that unsightly frown on your face before," She cajoled and tapped his forehead lightheartedly.

In an instance his mood lightened due to her sweetly executed manner. Inhaling a deep breath, he replied in contemplation. "I'm going to take a break and putting my football activity as the top priority, HIKA-chan."

"Ah, how wonderful. Well, then I'll be cheering on you too, HEART-kun!" The fellow idol was generally well-known as a football enthusiast as well. "I would miss working with you though," She petulantly sighed with adorable pout.

Sakuraba patted her head and smiled sincerely by her genial response. "I'd be also missing our times working together. So, I take it you'll be supporting our team?" He quirked an eyebrow, inquiring her.

"To tell you the truth, recently I just signed a contract with Japan's American Football Association to be their mascot idol," Astounded at her admission, he briefly gaped. She paused before adding further, "As a result I **have to** cheer on **every participating team**, lest I don't wanna be condemned by that evilly gelid director of mine."

Sakuraba nodded understandingly but, though he never showed it, couldn't help feeling a bit dejected. "Hard to be everyone's beloved, no?" He playfully asserted.

"Mm, not as hard as keeping up with the devil though," Rolling her eyes, she laughed with him until her cellphone rang out of the blue. "Speak of the devil," noticing the caller ID, she excused herself to pick it up.

"_Harō,_ miss me already, Yōichi?" She giggled airily and was all smiles during the call.

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

_**AN**: Harō = Hallo; hello_


	4. Chapter 4: Demon in Broad Daylight

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****Demon in Broad Daylight**

* * *

**_Seven summers ago…_**

* * *

_That day was pretty much a fucking good day for Hiruma, considering his win on the bet of football match by some American and Japanese soldiers at Yokota Air Base, where he frequently sneaked into, until he heard a girlish cry from... above? __"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..!" Lying flat back on the ground, he second-guessed the notion of his pain-in-the-ass good day._

_"THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Narrowing his eyes, he saw a doe-eyed girl certainly younger, checking on him. Aside from her endearing child look she had a striking color on her eyes, remarkably blue such as oceanic marbles._

_"Are you okay?" She worriedly asked, frown marring her pretty little face. "I'm sorry, I was trying to get Batto and ended up falling," One little bat was on her shoulder and the sight they made was quite rare. Yet what dumbfounded him was the fact that she casually held Beretta, kind of reminding him to a child soldier._

_"Girl, are you fucking crazy? That's a ridiculously dangerous toy you have," He trained his eyes at the medium-sized gun, idly wondering how the hell she possibly acquired the gun._

_Unfazed by his crude manner, she scratched her head sheepishly, "I'm putting the safety on so it's okay." __Though made sense, her answer was none he'd expected. Abruptly the small bat had moved onto his shoulder. __"Eh, not fair! Batto already acknowledged you! It took him one week for me to be accepted," She pouted endearingly, then shooting him a jealous look. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, what's your name?" She sobered._

_"Yōichi Hiruma," He brusquely answered, feeling somewhat agitated by her immunity against his fearsome persona._

_"A leech demon?" Heedless of his apparent displeasure, she continued anyway, "Since Batto's recognized you, I'll give you this," She promptly shoved her automatic rifle to him. "You can use this to summon Batto whenever you need his service __by firing it two times into the air_." Service? Just what exactly could this bat do? Most importantly, just **what** was this girl? He innately baffled at her attitude.

_"Miss Kagome…!" Someone's calling her name from afar._

_"Great, now I've gotta get back," She abruptly dashed before saluting him one last time, "So long, Hiruma-kun, and Batto, catch you tonight!" The girl went as quick as she first came. Checking her _**_gift_**_, Hiruma grinned menacingly. That Cx4 Beretta was going to be the first of his firearms collection._

_'Not fucking bad at all,' He snickered, mulling over particular gunslinger girl with a side-kick bat. Between him and her, just who was the devil?_

* * *

**_._**

* * *

**_AN: _**_I found a reference about the meaning from Hiruma's last name as a leech demon, and his full name could be defined as 'demon in broad daylight.'_


	5. Chapter 5: Evil Showdown

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Evil Showdown**

* * *

If there's one person who's absence from Hiruma's Book of Threats, that being would be Kagome. The girl was kind hearted beyond belief and much too virtuous for her own good, albeit painfully clumsy with her own feelings.

"Really, it's my fault. I should've care for them more, though it's kinda hard with a hectic schedule. I think the did it only to gain my attention, though now I don't know just how to react..." She trailed her reasoning off.

"Dammit Kagome! They were fucking backstabbing you! No fucking friends badmouth then brainwash the entire former classmates to shit on you." He deadpanned, already calculating exact revenge to inflict the jealous harpies.

"Well, I'm not exactly fond of their treatments, but the damages were done. Now, you'll be taking Devil Bats into the Death March, right? I'm already persuading Sesshōmaru-nīsan to take me to Vegas, while we're in America for the next two months. So you'd better get it done in one better piece." Donning her most menacing look, somehow she seemed rather impossibly moe to his liking.

Hiruma kept note of her changing the subject and cackled. "Kekekekeke, you sure, fucking _Dollface_? 'Cause I bet my ass that no one could sway fucking _Iceberg_."

"Oh, you know I am no one, Mr. _Batdevil_." Kagome giggled heartily, deliberately calling his infuriating yet loving pet name.

"Oh-ho, getting bold, aren't we?" He lunged toward the couch where Kagome sprawled, trapping her with his bigger frame and brutally tickling her to death. "Kekekekeke, back down, fucking Dollface."

She laughed her head off at his merciless attack, tears in her eyes. "Yōichi! Please, stop," Crying out between laughters, she finally relented. "Okay! I concede." Smiling brightly at him, face flushed and oblivious to their close proximity, both jerked by a sudden intrusion.

"I'm well aware that pets, **lovebirds** for instance, are **prohibited** here." A silver haired man cleared his throat and the two teenagers adjusted their overly-familiar stance. Kagome guilelessly frowned at his statement, unaware with the implicit insinuation.

Flashing his pointy teeth, Hiruma grinned, "Fucking Iceberg, nice timing you got."

"Uncouth as always I see. Kagome, your manager need you to get ready for tomorrow's flight," Taking the hint, she left and gave them privacy. Assured that they're alone, Sesshōmaru continued, "Now, state your business, Hiruma."

"This is my proposition," Taking his no-nonsense approach, Hiruma ventured his proposal to the older evil incarnate up front.

* * *

.


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Have Some Fun!

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Let's Have Some Fun!**

* * *

_**Six summers ago…**_

_"Ah, I'm jealous!" A girl he'd known as a rare bird by nature, fucking pun intended, playfully blowing her bang while leaning her head on one hand. _

_"Whatever do you mean?" Quirking an eyebrow, the boy spit his gum out._

_"Don't you see, they look like they're having so much fun, being in teams and all!" She urged toward the field._

_Grinning when his favored team scored another point, he countered, "Betting on 'em is fucking fun too."_

_Rolling her eyes, the little girl stood up, "Silly, having fun from watching is flat out different with engaging the merriment of the game. Too bad I'm not allowed to join any sports team. Won't you try joining a football team too? I bet you'd be the brain behind your team." The girl, once more, suggested something he never gave a shit before. Looking up, he shot her a glance, pondering her words. "Since I couldn't play, why not you play it instead? And when you do, I'd be having lotsa fun by cheering on your team. Ha~!" Mimicking some kind of cheering pose, although failed cause she used rifles instead of pompom, she jeered when another point was scored._

_Okay, she obviously entered her rambling mode. But her point was making some sense, so why not humored her? "Probably someday, since continuously winning the bet would be a fucking turn off." Snickering, he knew full well that day won't be long, seeing that he was already in the money from the game._

_"Yay! I'd ask Sango-chan to teach me all cheering pose." He cackled at her frolics for the fun of it. "It's painfully obvious your team will win by now," Glint on her eyes, she pressed on, "So why don't we go out and have some fun?" Grinning devilishly, he knew just what was her idea of fun.  
_

___"Ya~Ha! Let's go!" Later on the downtown, a boy and a girl could be seen recording any slip-up from people that might come in handy one day and, for the girl part, playing vigilante. Because she would do anything for the sake of humanity, while he wouldn't if not for his benefits._

* * *

**_._**

* * *

**_AN: _**_K__indly bear with any tackiness, couldn't help getting hooked on those monikers. Again, many thanks for your awesome reviews. Until next update ;]_


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise, Surprise!

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Surprise, Surprise!  
**

* * *

**_At Deimon's Football Club House..._**

"HOLY FUCK!" The commander from hell was thunderstruck when he saw a live show on the tv screen.

Yet his roar was drown by the others' outbursts, for this year football tournament would be much more interesting for sure, with an added show by the raging idol appearance.

* * *

**_At NHK Studio..._**

_"GRID to the IRON  
Hail from the MAIDENS  
We cheer for the win!" _

The only blue-eyed member from the cheering squad was splitting vertically mid air at the top of human pyramid, showing off her particularly well-toned legs, before somersaulted to the ground below and finished it with one last horizontal split. Many gasps and waves of clapping hands could be heard from the studio after her latest stunt.

"So, HIKA-san, please tell us more about your role for the coming American football tournament." The old balding MC, widely known as Totosai, was obviously having a delight of his life, to have the most sought after celebrity as his guest.

"My role is to support everyone who participated in the upcoming event of football tournament for high schools, since they're around my age and I'd love to cheer on them. Also, will only be presence at Autumn Tokyo Tournament, Kantō Regional Tournament and obviously the Christmas Bowl. Hopefully with a good cheer from our squad they could do their best." The idol donned her winning smile.

"Will your squad be presence all the time during the game?"

"Unfortunately, no. We'll be making an entrance to the field only twice, at the beginning and the end of game. But at the final match of Christmas Bowl, we'll also perform during the halves break."

"As people already know, the winner of Christmas Bowl will get the chance to having a date with you for one week around Christmas. Are you looking forward to have a possible relationship with any football players?"

Laughing heartily, the idol-turned-cheerleader waved her hand dismissively. "Ah, I wouldn't dare to have any hope for, you know, I'm banned for being in relationship by my agency."

"Ah, but it's no secret that celebrities could always manage a discreet relationship," her only response was a nonplussed smile before the host decided to end the show, "In any case, we wish you and your team all the best for your part at the tournament, HIKA-san."

"Thank you for your and everyone's warm support." She nodded and beamed broadly at the end, taking her leave.

* * *

_**At Teikoku's Football Club House...**_

"A week worth date with the loveliest maiden in Japan? Yo, Taka! HIKA will make a big shot in Kansai!" The Emperor form Teikoku Alexanders grinned confidently, informing a certain long-haired member who was busy reading his book.

"Hm, I don't see what's the important of it, aside from merely an added bonus for the bowl." Casually flipping over a page, he shook his head.

"Of course it's important, didn't you hear her comment? It will provide a good challenge to break her no-relationship virtue." Already the 22 jersey numbered player had his eyes gleamed with plans on how to win her over. Meanwhile on the other part of Japan, one furious as hell devil bat was seeing red, because millions of hormonally-driven striplings would be ogling **his** particular _dollface._

* * *

.


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner in Mischief

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Dinner in Mischief**

* * *

The door of room number 101 was slammed open by one livid blondie. Seriously, even hell hath no fury like a besotted Deimon's quarterback. His team members barely evaded their journey to the after life, courtesy of their captain's _collections_, ranging from rapid-fire machine gun, automatic assault rifle and flamethrower. Brother of God knew how thankful they were for nuke weapon was prohibited, seeing that he would damn nuke them if he could.

Narrowing his sight at a certain figure laid sprawled on his favorite couch at the living room, he strolled over, angered by why for god-awful sake _she_ hadn't told him before hand. Seeing her serene face, definitely due to her crazy schedule, he almost forgot his anger, well, _almost_.

Stirring from the light nap, the figure started to move and flex the limbs out of habit. Imagine how startled she was to find that she could only manage a wiggle. Apparently someone had tied her ankles and wrists at the front with soft cloth material, and said someone was currently sitting and had laid her head on his lap.

Shifting in his lap, she sighed, "Yōichi, what are _these_?" She shoved her hands up on him, "Come on, untie me, I need to make dinner."

"First, _D__ollface,_ what the fuck was _that_? You play fucking mascot for football and shit, now enlighten me." Growling, he glared.

"Ah, was it today's Totosai?" She brightened sheepishly before clearing her throat. "Well, I'm appointed as JAFA's mascot figure. So, guess what? I could finally be cheering on you and your team!" She visibly beamed at the prospect.

Not satisfied, he pressed on. "But you've gotta be cheering on other teams _too_, every fucking single of them." He stressed the latter. At his remark, her face fell slightly before pouting prettily.

"That is inevitable, you knew, and you know that." She shot him a glance before lowering her eyes again.

Taking one long look at her, he decided to let it drop. Shifting her body a bit, he carried her toward the kitchen, putting her on her feet, then released only the tie around her ankles. Looking at her wrists, she asked, "And what about my hands?"

"Kekekekeke, you could make dinner just fucking fine with that." He gave her his patented diabolical grin.

"You evil jerk! Just because I forgot notifying before hand, you just have to be mean to me!" She whined pathetically, yet proceeding to chop some veggies nonetheless. He sat on the counter, watching her rants, content to rile her up. Because for him there's nothing more amusing than pissing _his_ lovely doll off._  
_

* * *

**EXTRA**

"Yōichi," She singsonged, "I wanna eat too, how am I supposed to eat with these tied hands?" She huffed her complaint.

Chewing his food, he casually fed her from the same plate he's currently using, "Here."

Blinking innocently, she took the bite, oblivious to the overly intimate atmosphere they made. Soon she gave him an expectant look for another bite. He directed the spoon before her mouth, but he ended taunting her, shoving it into his mouth instead.

"KEKEKEKEKEKE!" He flaunted another spoon but this time she beat him to it, chomping it down as soon as he placed it before his face, which led her to leap on him and ended up sitting on his lap.

A series of giggling came forth when a hellish scowl appeared on his face, and that changed into peals of laughter, denoting that the demon had his prey's death by tickles, before dragging said prey to her original quarter diagonally across his place, the only other room in the same level of one of Tokyo's first-rate apartment, and finishing dinner at hers instead.

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

_**AN: **__Too bad they only share the same floor. __I'm glad and humbled if my story could bring about any sort of enjoyment as well. _


	9. Chapter 9: Why Dollface?

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Why _Dollface_?**

* * *

_**Hiruma age of nine...**  
_

_"Yo, fucking Old Geezer! I knew it, you dirty old man, though I didn't expect you'd into loli," Hiruma cocked an eyebrow and motioned toward an arm size doll standing on his uncle's study desk. Eyeing the girly figure, he noted that it was not an ordinary piece and almost looked alive, because of its identical features to a human child._

_"Watch your trap, pup. You see, your aunt's dying to have a baby girl. Yet fate decided not to give her any chance, for she's regrettably unfit to conceive after Inuyasha's. So I settled to adopt a certain lovely girl. I bet you'd, too, love her at first sight once you see her, and she's two years younger than yours." smirking, Toga Taishō fondly reminisced his particular blue, doe-eyed female child. "She's the only daughter of my already deceased best friend, a high-ranked American officer stationed in Japan. She got her father's eyes and sharp features. Izayoi had her miniature replica custom-made as a consolation, since she's still living with her mother, although she'd spend most weekends here. So, what brings you here, pup? Or should I say, how much was our last bet?" The Japan's IT tycoon stood from his chair and rounded the table, walking toward his nephew._

_Hiruma snorted indiscreetly before cackling evilly, much to Toga's dismay - knowing full well what his grin meant, and shoving a paper on the desk. "YA-HA!" That was the fourth time he managed to outwit the CEO of Taishō Company on sport gambles, even though he had lost for about sixth time before. No matter, considering his opponent was a sly old dog, his record was quite a feat in Toga's opinion. Exiting his uncle's room, he already memorized each specific part of the enchanting figurine. He noticed that damned uncle of his, however, had forgotten to mention her name. Oh, hell, not like it mattered._

* * *

**_Hiruma age of eleven..._**

_He met the eccentric girl every so often and felt rarely familiar by her looks. One day he met her by chance at his uncle's mansion when paying a visit on the weekend. Then it clicked into his mind where the familiar feeling of her came from._

_"So you're the one being adopted by that fucking Old Geezer, huh?" Hiruma remarked offhandedly, seeing her in the room with Taishō's couple._

_"Wh-? Hiruma?" She whipped her head, obviously started by his arrival._

___"You have a fucking little dummy, y'know, that little fucking plastic one," He pointed to her way smaller synthetic copy__. "You're a fucking Dollface! Kekekekeke!" He ruffled her hair, satisfied with the perfect nick name for her._

___Dropping her jaw slightly and shaking her head, "You really are impossible." Soon after, she swiftly tackled him down the floor, leading her foster parents to____ shake their heads and laugh at their silly behavior._

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

_**AN: **For your additional reference, first, Toga is obviously Sesshōmaru's dad, though they conducted their business in different field. Hence explained why Kagome called Sesshōmaru '_nīsan_.' And yes, Hiruma is Sesshōmaru's cousin, also in this fic all are human raced._


	10. Chapter 10: Kids These Days

_**AN:** Oh, I made such an awful piece before, since I was physically ill when writing it. I apologize for such a major inconvenience. Please do reread previous chapter, if it's not so much pain in your nice booties ;) *swear I'm no pervert!*_

.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Kids These Days**

* * *

A bunch of clearly out of shape teenagers, now clad in elegant attires so they could blend in to the crowd, entered a flashy building, where they would gamble their life to get the money for settling their coach's debt. Despite the gruelling forty days of training with their hell-based commander, the boys were eager to finish their task off and ready to head back to Japan as soon as fate allowed.

The blonde thug in suit dragged his drunkard coach to the Blackjack table, eyeing a familiar silver-haired middle-aged businessman. Plastering his smug fanged grin, the older suave man smirked at his arrival, before talking to his red-haired female companion.

"Red, 21, all of it." Hiruma placed his bet in no doubt. Doburoku's jaw dropped unattractively, confusion and weariness clear on his face, not sure if it's a good stake. Nodding his head tentatively, he resigned his fate in devil's hand. However, soon he rejoiced in victory for winning money, more than enough to pay his debt back and for the Devil Bats' return tickets. Catching sight of a retreating pair, Hiruma briskly followed them after into a more secluded area, inside a royally higher class of lounge.

"How could you betray my old, frail soul, my little Kagome?" Toga Taishō whined pitifully, feigning a morose look.

Fiddling with the hem of her pretty little black dress, she frowned yet attractively. "You know I faithfully support his dream, Papa." The girl already put her fake concealments off, mercilessly baring her charm and being a sight for sore eyes. Seeing her disarming pledged look no puppies could ever match, Toga sighed accordingly.

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE! Thank's for the treat, fucking Old Geezer." He grumbled at the insolent brat who obnoxiously plopping his puny ass down beside his favorite girl, while he sat across them. "Looking damn good as always, Kagome," Hiruma made his eyes appreciatefully at the now raven haired girl.

"Mama Izayoi wants me to be the first to wear her latest collection." She donned her signature smile.

"Tsk. You bet your fucking great ass she didn't make you as a plug for her line of fashion business." Snorting sarcastically, he revelled in her pleasant giggles, before making a serious face toward his dear uncle. "You've heard it from fucking Iceberg, haven't you? So what's your say?"

Kagome blinked, certainly confused and not knowing at the sudden turn of subject. She looked at her friend and her father figure back and forth. He sipped his drink contently before turning his face to reply his nephew.

"Go ahead, I'm looking forward to the end." Toga shot the younger male a knowing smile with mischievous eyes. Hiruma, however, made a confident grin on his face and cackled.

"YA-HA! Now there's no backing off, fucking Old Geezer. Tell that to fucking Iceberg as well!" He stood up, taking Kagome in his arm. "Now excuse us, 'cause this fucking dollface and I will have our painfully long awaited date." He prompted toward the exit door before turning his head one last time, "You'd better **not** be tailing us, _dear_ Uncle. Check your cell for fucking Auntie will soon beat your ass up, who knows you'll take much _detour_ here. Kekekekekeke."

Recognizing the change of his sugar-coated yet lethal manner, the older Japanese tycoon visibly blanched, sensing his impending doom at hand thank's to none other than his scheming asshole of nephew.

* * *

**_._**

* * *

**_AAN: _**_Everyone knows a nice Hiruma is never a good sign, right?_


	11. Chapter 11: We Date, We Play

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: We Date, We Play**

* * *

"THIS IS WAAAAY SO MUCH FUN!" A fair skinned with long wavy blue-tinted ebony hair cried and giggled whole-heartedly for their latest stunt. Jacking a Fat Boy Harley cruiser from random resident thug, Hiruma took Kagome for a short midnight bike touring in Sin City, a privilege to her now little freedom life. Ever since becoming the number one idol in Japan, her young blood craved for a wilder life, but being honorable she was, she never pulled an act that would shame her name and those who have cared for her. Hiruma Yōichi might be a demon in attitude, however, she knew him well the most that he'd never done things unreasonably, since he's far too objective for his own good. Nevertheless, Kagome held a special spot in him, making him to do his usual evil conduct simply to please his dear _dollface _and having a hell of fun with her.

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE! Fucking police could've been on our tails at any moment!" He flippantly remarked, fearless even to the local authority, and took note of her shootings.

"I have faith in you, Mr. Batdevil." She flashed him her assuring smile, which prompted an incredulous look from the green-eyed teen. "I need to keep in shape since I'm nowhere near as skillful as yours now." She replied absentmindedly, pulling the trigger at the sight of another trash can while riding on the back of Hiruma's hijacked bike.

"You know fucking well you're still on top for you've shot all those shitty trash down." He snorted before taking turn to a less trash can populated area. They arrived at a clearing on a hill quite high to see the flashing lights of buildings in town, a mock stargazing they could have.

"I'm glad your training is over and you're uninjured. You still have one day left before flying back, right?"

Grinning his usual pointy teeth, he knew it well his one last day off in America would be reserved to the female sitting at his side. Said female already laid her head down on his shoulder, and he placed his on top of hers. She yawned before continuing, "Then let's play some more tomorrow. Papa and Maru-nīsan are gonna have some meetings for all day." She started to doze off. Hiruma adjusted their position to lay on the ground and covered her upper body with his outer jacket, putting his arm as her make-shift pillow.

"Whatever," He snorted, seeing her snuggled into his chest and soon already she's in the land of Nod. He smiled one of his rare smiles with softer look at the sight of adorable creature tucked in his arms. Ever since their first enconuter, he absolutely enjoyed their times together, even now. On the other part of the town, the Devil Bats wouldn't be seeing their demonic leader before their returning flight, clueless to his secretive dalliance.

* * *

.


	12. Chapter 12: Double Hustler

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Double Hustler**

* * *

"Um, Kōga, who's the one playing against Inuyasha?" Kagome's big blue eyes motioned toward a young blonde American.

"He is the _Invincible Gambler_, believe it or not, your mutt-face brother was already defeated five times, and I heard he's only 17." The blue-eyed bodyguard filled her in.

"And his name?" She took keen interest, sensing how this not-bad looking guy pretty much reminded her to a certain devil of football captain.

"Clifford D. Louis. I bet Sango's luscious rump he'd make a decent opponent against Hiruma." Miroku chimed in before getting his head bopped soundlessly by the owner of said derrière.

"He said he's also from noble line." Sango thoughtfully added.

"A bluff, though he does have better hand." Kagome supplied matter-of-factly, leaving the others bewildered at her practical comment. She shrugged them off, casually strode over to the poker table where her brother was seated. Smiling warmly, she hugged him over his shoulders. "I'm leaving tonight, Inuyasha. See you not so soon!" She gave him a squeeze.

"Feh! Just don't get into trouble. Goddamit Kagome, you know how I hate old man's fucking whine!" He grumbled, ruffling her hair with one hand while the other remained holding his cards. He's fully determined to beat the cocky bastard before him. However, "Fuck, another smart-assed hustler..." He muttered under his breath, instinctively cursing his cunning bastard of a cousin for he was already losing the game, again for the sixth time.

Clifford watched the half Japanese beauty with a hard stare, which being returned with an ephemeral fascinating blue eyes prior to her retreating form, along with three other people. "Quite a looker for a half, who is she to you? Don't give me that family crap, she doesn't favor you at all, and no, you're not in any romantic relation with her."

Inuyasha's jaw could've dropped one floor underneath if possible. Shocked was an understatement, for he mentioned every single damned thing he's about to say. "My adoptive sister," he managed to grit before hollering, "Bugger off, you bastard!"

"There's no need to get riled up your ass. I'm not interested if you want to know. So, another round?" Inuyasha threw his cards away, hastily storming out and cursing all the way. Meanwhile, the American quarterback was sure that the jackass, and possibly his cute adopted sister, would remember him, assuming how he had always left a strong impression.

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

_**AN: **Even if I didn't reply to any reviews, I always took them into consideration and tried to answer or perhaps fulfill them someday. I really appreciate all your reviews and never once considered any as flames, despite the possibility that there might be any in the future. I'd like to apologize for any grammar mistakes, since English isn't my mother tongue.  
_


	13. Chapter 13: Random Run Ins

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Random Run-Ins**

* * *

He thought she was like a deer caught in the headlights, viciously grinning with a chuckle, he inched toward her frozen-state like form.

"Well, well, I seem to be having a charmed life. So, _lil_ Kagome, you **don't** happen to be alone without your trash _party_, right? One could still notice you, even under that disguise." Kongo Agon unexpectedly met the pretty little hellcat he'd known from junior high again, and without any escorts to boot. HIKA, or Kagome as not many knew, was a sight for his sore eyes that lack a proper dose of arm candy.  
"If only not for that _elfin trash _threat, as well as the complex your brother's is having for you..."

"Yeah, only the beady-eyed ones could." The girl with yellow baseball cap, almost real short red hair, and dark green eyes — from contact lenses for sure — snorted uncharacteristically. She regarded him with apprehensive stare, ready to make a bolt for her life. The Nagas' Ace took delight at her distress, looming over her much smaller figure. How he'd take delight sweeping her into his arms, entwining himself around her delicious little body.

"I miss you, lil one. Those graphic images would never do yourself justice, and I'm eager to catch up with you somewhere right now."

The idol in camouflage winced mentally at his suggestion, sighing, she tried to get out from his painfully repressing form. "Sorry, but Sesshōmaru-nīsan is expecting me, so please Agon, let me go."

The Shinryūji's utility player responded by casually entrapping her with both his hands at her sides. Meanwhile, a certain Ojō's linebacker, who was running under practice, had seen the whole incident by chance. Seijūro Shin knew it was Agon, but he didn't know who the stressed out girl was. However, he decided to come to her aid.

"Let her go." Shin caught one of Agon's hand, catching the shady player off guard which prompted Kagome to immediately seize her chance and move behind the kindhearted knight. Tugging his shirt from behind, she gave him one of her genuinely sincere smile.

"You truly befit your school, Shin-san. Thank you!" Shin regarded her a moment, wondering how she knew his name though his face betrayed nothing. "See you next time!" She waved shortly before taking her leave in a dash. Turning his head, the 40 numbered footballer asked.

"Who is she?" Clicking his tongue, Agon scoffed at the training geek, obviously unaware with show-biz, save for his team mate, probably.

"You'll see her at the tournament before long." The dragon tattooed player departed right away, leaving Shin unknowingly confused.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"...he's an out-and-out kind warrior! Somehow I imagine him as Amefuto's version of Ryu from Street Fighter."

"Nonetheless, what do I say about always keep yourself on guard?" The absolute tone in Sesshōmaru's deep voice chastised her typical rambling. "Not to mention, how my trickster of a cousin would react should he know your newest run-in."

The now already back to a raven-haired and blue-eyed idol had her face paled considerably, groaning, she hung her head in defeat. He's called as commander of hell not for nothing, since he — by learning from past experience — would seriously play hell whenever she got threatened, in any scale.

* * *

.

* * *

_**AN**: FYI, here Agon only knew a vicious Sesshōmaru and a homicidal Hiruma as Kagome's main guards. Pity he didn't know the other two in another country yet — if you know what I mean._


	14. Chapter 14: Like Mother, Like Son?

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Like Mother, Like Son?**

* * *

"My dear Kagome! I'm very grateful for taking your mama's advice and having you to help boosting my business. You have no idea how booming the sales lately, even I'm unable to keep up with the demand. I got to send my regard to Toga for allowing his sweet daughter to be our model, and I'd be more than eager to have you for the next season, my dear. Come what may, how are you doing, darling?"

Kagome smiled sweetly as the ever talkative older woman was fawning over her. "As best as I could, Aunt Maruko."

"I noticed your participance at the football festivities," Kagome sweat-dropped slightly at her words, how a competition be seen as a celebration was beyond her wits, "Then tell me, have you ever heard or met Reiji?" The younger girl blinked.

"Um, I'm afraid I have neither heard nor met him," she added mentally 'Is there any player named Reiji? I'm sure there's none...'

"Oh, really? I thought you are a giant fan of American football, my dear." Again, Kagome winced but she dismissed her casual remark, knowing the older woman didn't mean any harm. "Well, you see, he's an adept captain of Hakushū, although I seem to forget just what his role in his team is..."

"I'm home! Mom, I need a brand new suit for celebrating our team—" Reiji Maruko or more widely known, including Kagome as well, as "Marco" at football field was stunned to see the red-hot teenage idol at his own home. Switching to his suave mode, he smoothly took Kagome's hand, giving it a light kiss, which unfortunately didn't charmed her as much as he hoped for. Now, Kagome did know a football player by the name "Marco" and she just knew that Hakushū's puny quarterback was Aunt Maruko's son as well, not really surprised by the fact.

"Kagome dear, this is my wonderful son, Reiji. Reiji, I doubt you don't already know this lovely young lady here."

"Of course I do recognise her, Mother. Winning the Christmas Bowl is significant, yet her appearance will make the sweetest icing on the cake, I'd say."

Be that as it may, Kagome was less than impressed at Marco's debonair approach. Deciding to give their exaggerated claptrap at rest, she stood up. "Thank you for the nice evening, Aunt Maruko. I'm afraid I need to take my leave now to catch the flight back to Tokyo." Bowing at the mother figure, she turned toward her son. "I wish for your team the very best, Marco-san." Reiji's mother frowned slightly by his son's name, but instantly dismissed it.

"You're very welcome, my dear. Send my warm regards to your mama, and your dashing brother as well." Mrs. Maruko winked at her, prompting her son to cough slightly for getting embarrassed at his coquettish mother.

"See you at the tournament, pretty Lil' Missy." The Mafioso-like player saluted at her retiring figure, bidding his farewell to the much unlikely, yet most-welcomed guest all the same.

* * *

_**On the way to the airport...**_

'He hero-worships his father, yet carries his mother charm in being suave...' Shaking her head, her blue eyes danced with mirth, musing on how the upcoming tournament would naturally bring about countless amusements. 'Oh, what fun!'

* * *

.


	15. Chapter 15: Bring Them Down!

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Bring Them Down!**

* * *

"Welcome to the first round of Autumn Tokyo Tournament! _Bomberhead_ is here, but another bomb is ready to roll!" The afro haired reporter happily announced the opening of the game.

"Is it a _bombshell _what you're referring to? Sure, today's match will be mighty interesting, 'cause the ever spunky HIKA will be featuring as our all-star cheerleader!" A man known as 'Machine Gun' Sanada replied at the arrival of several attractive girls into the field. The girls instantly fired up the crowd by energetically dancing, jumping and tumbling all around. Most of them wore red tanks, white side-pleated skirts and white shoes with silver pom-pom.

However, one figure stole the show, in contrast to the other cheerleaders. She stood out instead with her red skirt and white cropped jacket, baring her slender midriff into view. As the flier, she did a heel stretch stunt, highlighting her well-toned and slender legs. Her skirt was visibly shorter than others, but she had white over-knee socks on to compensate. The idol managed to take everyone's breath away with her superb cheerleading.

* * *

"Tsk! Fucking Dollface...too much skin...but nice flexibility...still..."

The Hah Bros dropped their jaw in awe, while Monta's drool already pooling on the floor. They barely heard Hiruma grumbling under his breath. In fifteen minutes, the first match would begin. Despite the hellish training, nearly all Devil Bats tensed up in anticipation for their first official match, and two MIA members made them much worse.

* * *

"Um, Kōga? May I ask for your help?" Kagome handed over a small package, her somewhat pleading look instantly got her wolfish guard to do her bidding. 'Yep — Devil Bats for the win!' By chance, her sapphire blue eyes clashed with emerald ones — belonging to the player in red jersey number one.

* * *

"FUCKING BROTHERS! DON'T FUCKING CHICKEN OUT NOW! BUCK UP, FUCKING FATTY! AND FUCKING MONKEY, PAY ATTENTION FOR FUCK'S SAKE! WE FUCKING TRAINED UP OUR ASS NOT FOR NOTHING, GODDAMIT!"

Deimon Devil Bats went to pieces and Hiruma was hopping mad. Fucking Shrimp and fucking Idiot had yet to arrive, and his fucking team was rattled, not to mention almost every fucking leering eye was on his fucking Dollface — even if he did appreciate her on sight. He was about to fucking blow everyone's brain out. Right before the second half Sena and Taki finally arrived.

"NOW LET'S FUCKING BRING THEM DOWN!"

In the end they had won rather easily. The demon captain kicked the other players in praise before turning to change cloths. Opening his locker, he's a bit taken aback to see a note and couple packs of his preferred sugarless gum.

_'Heey Commander! Congratulations~❤! You guys did a good job, and I trust you to start having faith in your team from now on. Anyways, tonight is **tonkatsu**._'_ - KH_

Scoffing as to hide his delight, the elfish quarterback stuffed them into his pocket and popped a gum into his mouth. Turning, he yelled some instructions before dismissing the team. Satisfied to see their compliance, the spiky-haired demon swiftly disappeared.

* * *

Sena exhaled in relief after Hiruma's departure, "I thought he's gonna give us hell for arriving late..."

"Kinda weird, huh?" Jūmonji commented.

"But you're in a huge loss." Kuroki hummed, reminiscing today's lovely opening.

"Eh?" Clueless, Sena furrowed his brows in confusion.

"You missed HIKA-chan!" Toganō decided to drop a dime on him.

Realization finally dawned on Eyeshield 21, "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

.


	16. Chapter 16: On The Prowl

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: On The Prowl **

* * *

It was right after Kōga left her side, alone in a secluded spot, where she could watch the entire game without getting disturbed by her overzealous fans. For a humble and selfless person she was, her job could be her doom. She never did abandon her fans and was willing to gratify their wishes, heedless to the risk as far as it goes. In that regard, she was put within a strict perimeter to keep any mishaps at minimum, regardless her adept capability in defending herself. Sango, her other personal guard, was still preoccupied with her cheerleading squad. Yep, the brown haired young woman also served as a member of the cheerleading squad, for the sake of her safety. She was a seventeen year old prodigy in martial arts and combat task, on a par with Kōga for being a year younger than him.

'It couldn't be...' She felt a sudden chill on her back, the kind feeling of being watched, or stalked in her most case. Somehow she could tell the difference, whether their intentions merely devotional or ill-natured. This time, though, she had a funny feeling about. However, that feeling already vanished as soon as it she was aware of it. Kagome shrugged it off, 'Maybe I'm being an overly paranoid. Gee — seems all those load from the jetlag, practicing and home-schooling begin to catch up with. Hopefully Kaede-sensei will have mercy.'

* * *

One particular male figure kept a close watch at the two people in some remote kind area at the stadium. His unusually violet eyes — a result of his original color eyes mixed with blue-colored contacts — glinted when one of them left the other alone. 'Hm, perhaps a little warning would do her good to remind her.' He inwardly chuckled, walking closer to her place before casually withdrew from the arena. He had to carve out a perfect plan for the time being, unlike the previous one. Because failure would be the death of him.

* * *

"Kikyō-sama, please go inside. We couldn't afford any harm to your ailing constitution. Please be considerate as to preserve the Shikon no Tama until your coming of age." A servant of traditional ancient family escorted her mistress. Said mistress had a faraway look on her eyes, longing to be free and be at particular someone's side. She lamented for him, to have her on his hands.

'Don't be reckless and be safe. Please, get back soon...' The pale young lady turned to follow her maid, praying for the man she held dear, for all one knows before her inevitable demise in the near future.

* * *

.


	17. Chapter 17: Unusual Company

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Unusual Company**

* * *

"Ah! Be careful! Please… It hurts..!"

A sweet whimpering female voice reached his unnaturally pointed ears. A set of two emerald orbs drastically widened, knowing all too well just whom it belonged to. His feet had barely stepped out of the elevator, when he heard his only neighbor moaning and wailing.

"Be still." Another familiar gruff could be heard, no doubt that fucking iceberg was inside his childhood friend's apartment. Stalking over to just outside of the door, Hiruma cocked his rifle, ready to shoot the icy bastard down in any case. However, right when he reached the handle...

"Don't touch me there…! It tickles!" This time a giggle was made, "Maru-nii!— Ah..! Ow..!" Her sickly sweet whine reminded him to one of Miroku's AV collection, ticking his already high temper off. Cursing under his hot breath, he heard her pause before catching her sigh of relief-like, "Aah..that's better…."

The elfish quarterback slammed the door open, startling the occupants of the room.

"FUCKING ICEBERG! WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER NOW YOU FUCKING LOLI ICICLE!"

The ceiling of Kagome's apartment was already bearing the brunt of Hiruma's trigger wrath.

"EEEEKK! Stop blasting my room, Yōichi!" Kagome whined and launched herself upon him, halting the blonde's onslaught and leaving a trail of blood in doing so.

Wait. Blood? Now he could clearly see her bleeding foot and a finger-sized shard held between Sesshōmaru's thumb and forefinger.

Cocking an elegant eyebrow, Sesshōmaru inquired him. "Why **lil**' cousin, just what did you have in your depraved mind to cause this foolish outburst?" He coldly intoned with distaste and bitter mockery.

Hoisting Kagome by her waist with his gun-free hand to avoid injuring her further, Hiruma regained his bearing with a scoff.

"Keh. Even blind folks know how ridiculous your fucking sister-complex condition could be. It's called a fucking precaution." Hiruma retorted shamelessly.

"Hn. Such irony to hear that from a nefarious person as yourself."

By this time, Kagome groaned, clearly getting irritated by their classic cousinly spat.

"I thought the both of you could act civil." Clearly not amused, she folded her arms, huffing in exasperation. Taking note of her irresistibly cute pout, the friction earlier was gone in an instant, and Hiruma swiftly set her down on the coach to get her wound treated by his cousin. Hey, even having neat fingers that could accurately pass or hit any marks didn't guarantee his ability to do bandaging. Medical treatment wasn't his forte, hence the privilege should go to that frosty asshole.

Soon after treating her wound which was done by another round of bickering, this time between both males versus her the three of unlikeliest yet oftenest company moved to eat their delayed dinner. For Hiruma, the last time he ate her cooking was weeks ago and no way in hell he'd miss it, even if he had to endure the chilling presence of his cousin.

* * *

Later that time when his baby sister had fallen asleep on the couch, Sesshōmaru resisted the urge to snatch her far away from that imperious imp's side. He knew his cousin's infatuation toward Kagome all too well, and his protective brotherly instinct already kicked in from the beginning, knowing the likelihood of reciprocal feelings ever since he saw them both together.

Growling lowly as not to wake the slumbering doll, "Bear in mind that you have agreed not to make any advances until she turns 18. Father might be so lenient, but I will take all necessary measure to preserve your perimeter."

"Just mind your fucking business already." Hiruma scoffed at his uptight pretense.

Shooting an icy glare to the younger male, the silver-haired bachelor turned to leave. Hiruma gave daggers look in return, sighing when the high and mighty asshole was out of sight. His green eyes swiveled down to the black mass on his shoulder, turning soft at once.

'Well, they have no say if she were to be the one advancing first.'

The evil footballer let out an ear-to-ear grin, musing on his schemes toward the clueless female on his side.

* * *

.

* * *

_**AN**: I cannot thank my reviewers enough, just how much I appreciate your encouraging words. I could only show you guys my gratitude via updates. Thank you _


	18. Chapter 18: Genial Reunion

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Genial Reunion**

* * *

"Ne, Sango. Is this school Amefuto's club in SIC District really that great?"

"From what Sesshōmaru-sama said, this one really does live up to its name. And I believe you'll be ecstatic to see them." Sango was thinking on the younger girl's favorite pastime.

The doe eyed female, not really catching if its team powerful or not. Shrugging, she hummed cheerfully, eager to see its cheerleading squad and learn a couple stunts from them as her brother had ordered.

* * *

'Odd.'

The 7 numbered player idly thought when he caught sight of a bat in a daylight for the seventh time that week. The mammal was scarce nowadays, not to mention for a nocturnal creature making appearance in waking hours was already odd in itself. The last time he saw it continuously for a week was…

'About ten years ago, wasn't it?'

That mark reminded him of the day he decided to walk away from his house. Pushing that woeful memory aside, he continued his training until…

'Just when I think I have seen the most ridiculous thing ever...' He blinked.

The eleventh grade student was transfixed with the sight of Seibu's cheerleaders. That one person shouldn't be here. He approached the girls when they were having break from their, apparently, collaborated practice. Tapping her lithe shoulder, the girl turned her head before squealing in surprise.

"KID!"

He should have expected her screechy reaction, deliberately hugging him to death just to put his laid-back nature off. Peeling his body off from the manic cutie, he flashed his rare smile.

"It's been a long time, Ka—"

His words were put on hold when the raven-haired girl slapped her delicate hand over his mouth. Giving her escorts a look, she dragged him further away from the onlookers. Reaching a vacant area, she giggled at him then.

"Sorry! Gotta hide from any likely snooping eyes and ears. My brother would sent me through hell and back if he caught me getting all familiar with any male in tabloids. The things I do She rolled her pretty eyes. "Could you address me as HIKA in front of other people?" She gave Kid a puppyish look. Kid pondered over the mention of her **brother**.

"Alright. Care to tell me what business do you have here for appearing out of the blue?"

"Eh? Don't tell me, you don't know about my participance in the football tournament for high schools?"

"My memory serves me right that you're **not** even a high schooler, yet."

"Well excuse you, apparently there's no age restriction to be the mascot idol and cheerleader for the football tournament." She gushed about. "As for why I'm here, Maru-nīsan decided that I should learn from as many resources as possible, and Seibu is one of the chosen resources to improve my cheerleading."

He gazed at her beautifully blue orbs for a moment. "Ah, I see."

"Yeah, I can see it too, you being vocally constipated as ever." At his slightly piqued face, she laughed heartily for succeeding to peeve the ever quiet player.

At her pleasant laugh, Kid ruffled her hair wholeheartedly, eliciting a whine from the much shorter female, much to his amusement.

"So, have you met Tetsuma?"

"He's here too?" Kagome suddenly brightened before sobering a bit. "Oh! Silly me, of course Han Solo could never be the star sans Chewbacca." Kid's brow furrowed at her tease. "Since you guys are always together, I'm starting to pity Tetsuma-chan for having to be **your** lifetime escort." She playfully chimed.

"Girl, I believe your pretty little mouth will soon be the death of you." He squinted, bringing her down to earth in that instant. However, she was already under attack from Kid's unsparing tickles, hurting her sides from incessant laughs.

"Uh-oh.."

Thankfully, she caught sight of the approaching wide receiver between her giggles.

"Tetsuma-chan! Help!" Kagome managed to get off Kid's deathly maneuver with the robotic player's aid. Straightening herself for a moment, she decided to spend her practice break catching up with them, one who shared the same fate to be a half-American half-Japanese as well. "So, how have you two been doing?" The girl gave a childlike blinding smile, sending warmth to the normally phlegmatic duo.

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**AN**: I edited a tiniest bit to avoid confusion *wink*_


	19. Chapter 19: Spur of the Moment

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Spur of the Moment**

* * *

…_**flashback…**_

* * *

_"Woah, Daddy look at him!"_

_A little girl around five years old was tugging fervently at a blonde foreigner._

_"So cool!"_

_The blue-eyed foreigner chuckled at his daughter's interest. Said interest was in the form of a boy, probably two years older than her, shooting each target on the range with precise accuracy. The boy was accompanied by another boy, same-aged he assumed. Heedlessly, his daughter inched toward the two boys, and he anticipated how the outcome from her forwardness._

_"Hello, my name is Kagome. May I know who you are? You are very good with that," She motioned toward the handgun in the boy's hand, "Almost as good as daddy's." She greeted them with charming grin._

_'Cute.' _

_The boy thought before replying to her question._

_"I'm Kid," The dark haired boy curtly nodded, acknowledging her use of first name. "And this is Tetsuma." He beckoned to his loyal friend, while said boy simply bowed to Kagome and her father. Kagome nodded before introducing her dad to them._

_"Nice to meet you! This is my daddy!" She cheerfully hugged the older man._

_"Hello, boys. A very young sharpshooter you are." The man offered a warm smile. Surprisingly, he spoke very fluent in Japanese, causing the two boys looked up at him in wonder. How Kid longed to have an elder such a one as him, but he dared not to dream. "Ah, I see that talent is in the blood. How are you, Mushanokōji-san?" The man continued, however, he was facing onto another direction at his last sentence._

_"What nonsense are you talking, Dave. Good lord knows mine is no better than yours. I see, you've met my son and his friend. Have you both pay homage to Mr. David Rickford?" Mushanokōji senior participated in their little talk, directing his gaze upon his son._

_"Actually, they have," Dave interjected before any could respond, "Rather, it is my daughter who hasn't made herself known."_

_"Hello, Sir. I'm Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you." She saluted in a cute manner._

_"Higurashi?" Kid's old man inquired._

_"A prerequisite for me upon marrying her mother. Now Kagome dear, would you like to play with Kid and Tetsuma for a while?" Dave urged his daughter on._

_"Aye aye, Daddy!" She then turned toward Kid and Tetsuma, "Won't you show me again that cool things you did?" The much smaller girl dragged her newfound friends away with a goofy grin, leaving both parents in amuse before engaging themselves in a profound conversation._

* * *

_"Ne, do you guys know Amefuto?" The little girl played with a faux rifle, contrasting with her cutesy look and attire. _

_"Amefuto?" Kid paused in his shooting, opting to take a break, and sat beside her._

_She nodded enthusiastically, "Un! American football! I saw Daddy playing with the other biggies yesterday, and they were sooo cool!" She gushed about how her dad had awesomely clobbered his opponents. "You should play it too! You have nifty hands! So when you guys are big enough, you can play against Daddy! And that will be awesome!" She giddily babbled on in her childish voice._

_Later that day, by chance Kid and Tetsuma found out about the game and tried it between themselves, unaware of its importance in their future. Regardless, the girl was nowhere to be seen for the next day and the rest of their childhood, not even until Kid finally decided to abandon his family._

* * *

**. **

* * *

_**Additional Disclaimer**: _David "Dave" Rickford_ is a character under copyright of _Marvel Comics_. _

_**AN**: Yep, I made him as Kagome's old man here. FYI, Kid's dad was a three-time pistol shooting Olympic gold medalist, and probably he got American blood from his mother, since he came from a noble line and I suspect it's from his noble father._


	20. Chapter 20: Fair Game

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Fair Game**

* * *

"I wouldn't expect less from the great Sesshōmaru Taisho. I believe that astuteness is in the DNA."

A man in his twentieth the same as Sesshōmaru waltzed into his friend's office casually. Said friend glared at his abrupt entrance with eyes that would piss the demon itself. However, his friend was way too familiar with his cold mannerism.

"Don't give me that look, you are one nasty overprotective brother, you know?" The red-eyed lawyer for Taisho household was at home taking the scotch and pouring it for two. The hard-nosed businessman merely snorted at his remark. "To go as far as rounding up every potential beaus for your cute little sister..."

"Am not. I only make a game of it and she deserves to pick and choose as she please. It just so happened that her other childhood friends are also participants in the tournament." Sesshōmaru took the offered glass.

"And is it just so happened that you suggested HIKA to be the mascot idol by cheerleading for the pubertal lads?" Smirking handsomely, the dark-haired man plopped himself down on the velveted sofa. The heir of Taisho pivoted before sitting on his customary seat.

"Surely your appearance is in no purpose for this frivolous prattle. State your business, Naraku." Chortling at his dodging attempt, Naraku moved to sit in front of Sesshōmaru.

"Impatient as always. Here, your father asked me to check some background regarding Higurashi household. Quite an ancient family, if I should give any say, and a spiritual clan. Did it have something to do with your little sister abduction?" He handed over the report.

"Hn, probably." Sesshōmaru perused the report, overlooking Naraku. Sighing, Naraku took his leave.

"Over the long haul, I suspect that trigger-happy boy would get what he want after all." He swiftly exited before Sesshōmaru could have his ass in a sling, because already the amber-eyed man was in position to throw himself upon his pestering pal.

* * *

Naraku was always fond of yanking people's chain, particularly toward his stuck-up buddy.

'If I didn't know them any better, I would've joined the game of chasing after Taisho's adopted little girl. Pity the males are no less vicious than terror raptor,' he mused.

* * *

Stting at the topmost level of SM Ent.'s office building, Sesshōmaru smirked to himself.

'She's not even reaching her sixteen yet. As if father and I would accept average stripling to be her boyfriend. Not even you, unless you prove a considerable accomplishment, **lil'** **cousin**.'

* * *

Meanwhile at Deimon Private Senior High School, a shiver suddenly ran down Hiruma's back, distracting him from shooting his team mates' asses off. The wily commander shrugged it off, cursing on autumnal wind, impervious to a certain someone's animosity.

* * *

**.**


	21. Chapter 21: Masquerade

.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Masquerade**

* * *

'Uh hm...good, he's already starting to trust others it seems,' was the thought of a certain petite girl; until the number one Devil Bats shot his own members down. 'Well, At least the seed is already planted….' She sweat-dropped, her trail of thought was disrupted when the elfish homeboy casually conversing with Devil Bats' rather cute manager and the whole crew of its hot cheerleaders. However, the twitch was dismissed as quickly as it first appeared.

"Sango, where did you put Kohaku's spare uniform?"

The attractive young woman in question groaned at her inquiry. "Ugh...your last trouble cost me two-months worth wages, Kags. So spare me, maybe?" She grumbled all the way, yet still inclined at her disposition. "Inside your changing suitcase as usual." Sango left to retrieve her partner, Kōga, to take his role as a hawk eye for their little lady, since she couldn't left her post attending the other cheerleaders.

* * *

"Seeing all the youngsters compete all over again really brings back memories." Naraku eyed the teenager in a black gakuran uniform. "On top of that, you dress as a freshman from my former school."

"Eh? How so, Naraku-san?" Superficially green eyes looked enticingly.

"Yep! It's all about my good deed, reaching for your haughty brother, to make the most badass partner of Amefuto!" Winking gleefully, Naraku reminisced his teenage life. A gasp was heard from the 'male' looking teen.

"Wow... Just how long have you two been together?"

Naraku choked on air upon hearing the easily misleading remark.

"You've made it sound like we are dating, Kagome," He deadpanned.

"Eh...? Then how about how'd you guys meet?"

'Not helping...' Naraku sweat dropped. "Uh... while I don't mind such insinuation, _Snow Lord_ would be hell-bent to fix you for sure." Naraku was grinning at the passing shudder on the 'boy', no doubt from getting image of being slaved to death by 'his' adopted brother. "Nonetheless, I've known him since our freshman year together, since he had gone to America before."

"Oh, I get it! Just like the boys here, you got to meet the best mates and having all the fun with them!" \

The bunny-eared handsome looking man couldn't help but chuckled.

"Well, yes. You can say that... On top of that, Toga-sama was the coach for the duration."

"Eeeh? R-really?"

"Sure! His **iron hand** was what made our team kicking ass in every match. Although the way he trained us was the least agreeable things, the devastating result was beyond doubt." He remembered how things almost always went in Toga's favor. "You already know how socially challenged your brother is around people, and as a team, we ought to work together. I was the first one bold enough to reach him and left with no bruise..." Smiling, Naraku wistfully recounted the following event. "But later, I gotta crack his thick skull with several punches, though he beat the shit out of me in return..." He cringed at the memory of resting in hospital for five days afterward.

"I'm glad you guys end up as best buddy. I bet you guys were the aces of the team!"

"Well, Lil' Bird, it's obvious. So... in answer to your question, I guess we've been together for over a decade?"

The masquerading idol laughed heartily, oblivious to some on-watchers curious glance upon hearing a pleasant laugh, coming from such a short _bishōnen._

* * *

.

* * *

**_AN:_**_ I'm really sorry, but I have to edit this chapter and reupload the new one. My humble apology for causing any inconvenience, and I much appreciate your perseverance for keeping up my selfish way._**  
**


	22. Chapter 22: Blues Clues

_**AN**: I would like to notify you before reading this chapter, for those who have read my story so far. The previous chapter was replaced with the new edited version, so I insist you to reread it. Then again, I'm really sorry for causing any confusion and definite inconvenience. May the ultimate force of universe bless you for being patient and understanding with this inconsiderate scumbag writer in me. (8.10.2012)_

* * *

.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Blues Clues**

* * *

_**Earlier prior to HIKA's performance and start of the match...**_

_"Go back to that game.. and I want to see you again..~!"_

_'Not again...' Kakei held himself to groan and pinch the bridge of his nose. "Stop it, Mizumachi."_

_The other members noticeably heaved big sigh of relief. Their play would be a big failure if most member were going to be deaf before the match even begin._

_"LOOK! LOOK! THERE'S HIKA!" The dark skinned blond howled in anticipation, eager to see his idol dearest._

_'Hm.. So her eyes are blue.. Pretty interesting.' Kakei inwardly took notice._

_"Now wait a second. Kakeeii... how come you bear resemblance with HIKA? No fair! You could pass as her sibling!"_

_Now at Mizumachi's comment, all Kyoshin players agreed. While both shared similar hair and eyes color, their personalities were clashing like fire and water. Kakei was cool and calm, but could be as furious as tornado when perturbed. On the contrary, HIKA was, by the appearance of her idol persona, an embodiment of fire goddess with warm sunny character, much too every one's delight._

_The over 2 meters tall player scoffed, "Have you gone blind? Now stop this nonsense. Let's get a move."_

_Reluctantly, the rest members followed the blue-eyed player, including the ever frisky blonde._

* * *

Two piercing blue spheres couldn't take away his sight from the unexpected spectator.

'Odd. For a Teikoku to go all the way here watching preliminary match... Could he be gathering information? Hmph...no matter.'

"Oy.. oy! Kakeeiii...aren't you listening? See my good shots of HIKA! Isn't she reeeally cute? A Be Bop costume for cheering!"

Sighing, Kakei regarded Mizumachi half-heartedly. "Yeah...she is.."

Back to the only red haired shortie, Kakei kept shooting glances and couldn't help the slight hue on his cheeks when said boy met his eyes and smiled guilelessly.

'What the hell... Im normal!'

"Eh? Feeling hot, Kakei? I'm gonna grab a drink, want some?" Mizumachi noted the unusual flush on his usually fair skin.

"N-no need.. I'll get it myself.." Hastily, Kakei stood up and left his rambunctious partner on his own.

"KAKEEEIII! ONE BANANA MILK FOR MEE!"

The dark haired linebacker merely waved his hand in reply.

* * *

Kakei blinked. The front of his cloth, particularly on his groin, was visibly wet for the naked eyes.

"AH! I'M SORRY!"

Again, he blinked. For a guy, the person responsible for wetting his pants sounded pretty girlish. It was the Teikoku fella.

"Why are you here?"

"Eh?" Kagome didn't expect the question, what she expected was being reprimanded by the sharp look on his face.

"Um...because I want?"

It's official, Kakei felt skeptical.

"It's okay if you wanna gather some information of your rivals."

Now it clicked on her mind since she wore Kohaku's gakuran. She laughed it off a little, scratching the back of her faux ginger-haired head.

"Un! If you say so..." Her eyes flickered, looking straight into Kakei's blue ones. "Oh, you have blue eyes too! Your eyes are really cool!" She

The Poseidon's ace was used to hear people praising his eyes, yet the boy made him like he heard it for the first time. Looking away, he mumbled his thanks, feeling the previous warm on his face. Seeing his embarrassed look, Kagome couldn't help but being reminded of her stoic brother. They shared similar trait apparently.

"What's your school?" Smiling all the way, Kagome was heedless how her bubbly charm undid Kakei's usual bearing, being slightly more agitated instead of his usually cool aura.

"Kyoshin... Kyoshin Poseidon."

"Alright! Good luck for Kyoshin!" She was going to leave but stopped. "Oh! Please forgive me! Here, take this." She shoved her handkerchief, after deciding to leave the cleaning matter on his device. Despite her camouflage, she would not touch males crotch. Bidding him goodbye, she left to continue watching the rest tournament. Meanwhile, Kyoshin's 41 player was left in a mental turmoil. Shutting his eyes for a considerable while, he started to head back toward his teammates.

'I like females.. Right..?'


End file.
